That Part of You
by claupadfoot
Summary: Clarke doesn't know Lexa is a huge nerd, and she finds out in an unexpected way, also some heavy feelings are shared. Established Clexa. College AU.


**Hello this is me trying again with Clexa. I love them dearly, I hope it does justice to them. Anyway, any mistakes are mine. I hope you all let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

The night was rather chilly to wear a skirt but she liked the way it hugged her ass and she knew it looked sexy as hell in it, besides she needed the extra confidence tonight because meeting Clarke's friends was a big step towards their relationship. Would she lie if she said she wasn't nervous, well yes, she was indeed nervous, for many reasons. She liked Clarke a lot, to the point of getting butterflies in her stomach which was utterly ridiculous, fucking butterflies! So she needed to make a good first impression, Clarke loved her friends dearly and spoke of them highly too. So nervousness was an understatement.

She recollected her thoughts and sighed deeply taking a deep breath in between, everything was going to go smoothly or she just kept repeating to herself, she just needed to be her, the one Clarke grown to like, though only that thought made her cringe. If Lexa was completely honest with herself she wasn't socially "adapted". Her anxiety was already picking up the best of her. "Just breathe" she kept telling herself during her walk to Clarke's house. She also was totally regretting the wardrobe choice because it was below freezing, she huffed shivering a little but immediately spotted Clarke's front lawn and breathed in and out one last time. The blonde was already waiting at the front door of the house, smiling kindly at her and roaming with her eyes through Lexa's body, so any doubt about her choice of clothing disappeared. Cold be dammed.

Lexa smiled fondly at the blonde and stepped closer. Clarke wrapped her in a warm hug and pulled her face close kissing her without even saying hello. The brunette melted into the kiss returning it without hesitation, the kiss grew hot and warm and everything felt fuzzy and exponentially warm at once, they separated needing air and Lexa felt dazed, dizzy and happy, so happy. She huffed breathless "Hey." Clarke chuckled and replied "Hey yourself." Lexa hummed happily and opened her still closed eyes. Clarke was staring back at her, and she loved the sparkling in her blue eyes, they showed so much sometimes. Clarke looked stunning in that moment for some reason Lexa couldn't quite figure out yet. Maybe it was the dim light of the street of her flustered pink cheeks or the nervous smile that appeared right at the moment they stood there looking into each others eyes. Whatever it was, was terrifyingly good and Lexa wasn't good at expressing any kind of feelings but she wanted to say something meaningful rather than just stare at Clarke.

"You look beautiful." She whispered almost choking on her own words. Clarke blushed profusely. And Lexa felt like smacking herself for being so idiotic, "No, actually... you, you look stunning, yeah." She nodded exaggeratedly. Clarke stared at her for a couple of minutes, feeling warm and fuzzy, lost in the pool of green emerald eyes.

"I-I, thank you." She wasn't one for awkwardness or clumsiness but Lexa made her feel so much at once that it was overwhelming, so forming any kind of words seemed impossible and it frustrated her to a point of shyness. Lexa smiled and shivered feeling the cold wind finally reaching through her exposed legs. Clarke noticed and bit her lip feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I know it's freezing and I'm keeping you here, should we come in? Everyone is already here." Lexa gulped at the knowledge of that. "Woman up" said in thought. And then nodded at the blonde. Inside was warm but not the kind of warm that suffocates you, just warm enough to feel okay. She walked behind Clarke until they reached the living room which was blasting with noise from a group of people she didn't know yet. Clarke noticed her nervousness and held her hard squishing it in comfort. "Everything will be okay, they're friendly, too much maybe" Whispered the blonde against Lexa's stiff position. Everyone seemed engrossed in their game, so when the blonde called out they all stopped and glanced at Lexa.

"Hey guys, so this is Lexa." A girl with black hair and piercing eyes stood up and presented herself first.

"Hey, my name is Octavia, Octavia Blake. It's nice to meet you, finally." Lexa looked a little perplexed because this girl seemed so scary and yet she was actually the nicest.

"Ahm, Hey, nice to meet you too, I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods." They shook hands and at that moment everyone presented themselves. After the awkwardness of meeting them, they settle just fine playing some sort of game with alcohol that Lexa didn't knew. The shaggy haired boy kept staring at her, not so friendly, so she felt a little bit awkward. The name was Bellamy, and as Clarke said at some point he was his best friend, almost like a brother, so it made feel Lexa uneasy, because if him didn't approve then the cards weren't totally in her favor.

As the night was spent in laughs, jokes and stories of a youngster Clarke, Lexa felt at ease sharing with Clarke's friends, they were nice people and funny, and even Bellamy who seemed rather defensive at first cracked some jokes and smiled at her for a little bit. Maybe he was just weary of her. And if she was honest with herself she enjoyed having people around sometimes, she wasn't big on the friendship field after all she only had Anya and Indra as friends, but these people gathered around her tonight seemed like the kind of friends she needed. And Clarke, she was too important for Lexa, too much already and it scared her but it felt right, everything in this moment felt right.

"Earth calling to Lexa!" Shouted Clarke. Startled by the blondes shouting, she closed her eyes.

"You're gonna kill me if you keep scaring me like that." Whispered Lexa. Clarke blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry but you seemed rather distracted and besides I was asking you something, and clearly you didn't listen so, would you like to play Mario Kart with us?" Lexa smiled wickedly and nodded. "It's on guys! Okay so Lexa is playing too, it's fine if you don't have much experience, I'll be gentle." Clarke winked. Lexa huffed unamused.

" _Prepare to experience the wrath of God, Griffin_." Raven was the first one to laugh out loud then it all came as a huge wave of laughter, Clarke was surprised because she didn't expected Lexa to be so competitive, but oh boy she was wrong. They settle for a Grand Prix game. It went to the point of not return because Lexa as she promised was totally serious when playing Mario Kart, and she usually won. No matter what. So after a long game Lexa won. To say that Clarke was annoyed was and understatement, everyone kept cheering Lexa and the brunette seemed so in her zone that the blonde had to stand up and leave for a second. Lexa noticed and went to find her.

Clarke was leaning against the kitchen's countertop currently drinking a soda and closing her eyes. Lexa bit her lip at the image of Clarke, she looked tired and not angry as she thought but it still worried Lexa that she just disappeared from the living room.

"You okay?" Asked quietly. Clarke opened her eyes and turned around to see Lexa standing awkwardly against the kitchen's door. Clarke nodded. Lexa unsure of herself stood there fidgeting with her fingers, the silence stretched for a little, until Clarke had enough and spoke her mind.

"I didn't knew you were a nerd, Lex. Actually it makes me think about how much I don't know about you." Lexa swallowed, the fear of what those words could mean for them was stealing her air.

"Clarke..." She whispered but was interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I-I mean, I should know better. I just, look I know it's not a big deal, but I thought we were kinda honest with each other. I didn't knew you were such a nerd! Ha!" She laughed awkwardly. "It's not a big deal." But Lexa knew better.

"It is. Of course it is, you're feeling disappointed. God, Clarke. I-I'm not sure how to do this. I'm not sure how it works all of this." She deflated after admitting it. Clarke sighed.

"And what's this, Lex?" So maybe communication wasn't their strongest suit yet but she trusted Clarke, too much already and that was scary for her. Clarke sounded so small in that moment, that spark in her blue eyes gone, replaced for something Lexa couldn't quite place yet. She walked closer and took Clarke's hands in her, blue meeting green.

"I don't know how to date properly. But I trust you, this." She signaled to the living room." This whole game and me being a nerd, is not a big deal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I'm so guarded with many stuffs, I'm trying, Clarke. I'm trying because I like you, too much. And it scares me, but this feeling I get when I'm close to you, this I don't want to let go." She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, tears were welling up in those blue eyes. She sighed and wiped them away with her thumb caressing softly Clarke's skin. The blonde melted at the touch, and the words spoke so softly. "So, please let me fix it." Clarke looked up meeting Lexa's eyes again and wondering what was on the brunettes mind. Lexa cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Lexa Woods. I'm a huge nerd who loves playing video games, reading books and is obsessed with poetry. I also play the piano a little bit. I enjoy walks around the park, and the sky is the most interesting thing for me. I'm currently studying to become a teacher, I love kids and movies, and cats. I love space, the universe, galaxies and basically all that is a mystery, and you, you are such a mystery for me, Clarke. That I can't seem to go back to a time where there wasn't a you in my life. I like you, I like all you've let me see so far and even if you think there's something that might scare me, well I assure you, there isn't. Because I can't dislike you, not now. Not in a future." Clarke was stunned. She couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl in her Literature class was talking like this about her. She couldn't form words with the whirlwind in her head at the moment so she did what thought was best. She closed the gap and kissed her. She kissed Lexa like there wasn't a second chance, like air wasn't a thing possible without the brunettes lips on top of her. She kissed her sweetly and desperately, with the stain of tears against her cheeks, she kissed her until they couldn't hold their breaths anymore, feeling how their action sent shock waves all over her body, and if she didn't knew by then how hard she was falling for Lexa then she was completely blind.

Lexa felt dazed, her whole body was running in such adrenaline, sensations of new beginnings for her, she was scared shitless because it felt too real, too inescapable but at the same time something shifted inside of her, the feeling of accomplishment, of relief was greater, terrifying but greater. She was falling for this girl, she was falling for Clarke and she didn't mind because if Clarke was going to crush her then it'll sure be worth the pain.

Clarke smiled at her fondly and gave her a little final kiss, then grabbed her by the shirt closer and smirked. "So, you won but I still haven't experience the so called _'wrath of God'_ you were talking about." Said playfully. Lexa snorted.

"You're so on, Griffin!" And they both laughed. Maybe all that fear was going to make them stronger. Maybe loving Clarke was going to be okay.


End file.
